


Of the Same

by Kazemei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015  聖誕賀文<br/>小甜餅一塊</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Same

　　世上的事物總是成雙成對。

　　縱使你只看到其中一個，但必定知道另一半在不遙遠的地方，期待著、等待著、尋找著它的另一半。

　　這不侷限於人類、動物、甚至物件同理，這可不是什麼不切實際的幻想，而是靈魂所渴求的－－讓我們變得完整起來。

　　這一切都需要恰到好處的自信、嘗試、成功與失敗、以及最完美的時刻。

　　

　　Bucky冷哼了聲，狠狠地把書闔起，世上沒事物是完美的，差別只在於你的靈魂到底有多破損。

　　如果要以一件物品來形容自己的靈魂，他會毫無猶豫說是沙漏。他的靈魂早已破碎不堪，他的故事不值得任何人為他淚流成河，那些淚水或許能把塑造他，但當乾掉以後又會打回原形。

　　對、他終歸是一盤被困在強化玻璃裡的散沙，其他人透過玻璃望進去，看屬於他的時間流逝，自以為了解他，或是等待機會再把他的世界翻天覆地。

　　這個世上只有Steve不同。

　　Steve接觸過那些在底部的沙粒，感受過它們在滑過指間，只剩下粘在手上、拍不掉的粉塵。那些是連他本人也無法回憶起的過去，是無價的珍寶、屬於他倆共同的東西。

　　Steve曾向他許諾－－他會幫助他適應新生活，而且盡可能不迫使他記起二戰時代的生活。Steve竭盡所能，但他依然是七零八落，與完整有一大段距離。

　　Bucky不禁瞄眼在一旁閃爍著的聖誕樹，他們以前肯定有共同慶祝過聖誕，但這次是Bucky Barnes在二十一世紀第一個聖誕節－－第一個與Steve共享的聖誕。

　　Steve對待這事可是特別認真。

　　甚至太過認真了。

　　Steve先拖來一顆差點把他們公寓狹小的客廳塞滿的聖誕樹，還要作為S.W.O.R.D.教練的Bucky浪費了半天寶貴假期來把破樹掛上裝飾。

　　不到兩天，Steve買了個華麗的聖誕花圈掛在大門上、在桌面放上聖誕冬青跟金色的蠟燭。即使這些鬼東西有夠礙事，但Bucky想如果這能令Steve開心的話，那麼他能忍受一個月。

　　直到某天當Bucky走進他們的睡房時，他無法留意不到在漆黑的房間裡有隻小孩身高、發光的聖誕鹿站在一角。

　　一頭聖誕鹿、還要是燈條做成的鹿？Steve Rogers，你一定是他媽的開玩笑！

　　Bucky發誓他保證Steve再也看不到那隻鹿，還有明年除非他的超級士兵發揮作用，控制一下那男人不理性的購物慾，要不他休想再去Walmart或是Costco（取決於他在哪間買那隻鹿）購物。

　　

　　Bucky聽到大門手把轉動的聲音，回神過來，轉頭留意著剛進屋的男人踢掉靴子上的雪，把厚重的外套脫下掛起。

　　「抱歉、要你久等了。」

　　「沒事，我找到點……小娛樂。」Bucky瞄了眼那可憐地躺在地板上小說。

　　Steve的視線隨之移動到小說上，封面是在夕照中，男女主角站在湖邊額貼著額。Steve無奈地蹙眉輕笑，鐵定是想像到他閱讀這書時的畫面。

　　「我煮個午餐給你才出門吧。」

　　「不用，我自己弄了點東西吃。」Steve神色緊張，快步走到開放式廚房檢查，害Bucky不禁反眼，雖然他手握盾牌煎蛋，但那不代表他廚藝不好，於是不滿地說：「放心吧Steve、如果你家出現火災或爆炸，你肯定是第一個知道。」

　　「不知道保險補費包不包括平鍋。」還有他的咖啡機邊緣似乎有點溶掉了。

　　Steve把燒焦成純黑的平鍋丟掉後，笑著走進客廳，親吻那懶洋洋地躺在沙發上的男人的額頭。

　　

　　　　　　★　　☆　　★

　　

　　早在十一月時，Steve已要求聖誕節請假，就算壞蛋不休息，那天可是聖誕節，AVENGERS的成員不可能不許。Steve向他提議聖誕睡個飽的，下午到室外的溜冰場玩，再回家煮個像樣的聖誕大餐，吃飽拆禮物再依偎在一起看電影。

　　Bucky不解為何要大費周章去慶祝一年第389天，但他不討厭Steve這個安排。

　　最終Seve還是逼不得已放棄晚起的計劃，早早出門跟總統先生吃午餐，噓寒問暖，商討將來政治跟AVENGERS的事。

　　Steve回家稍作休息後，他們就出門去離家十五分鐘路程外的大型溜冰場。幸好下午四點多的溜冰場並沒想像中人多，Steve領他走幾個圈後，Bucky覺得有點無聊，去小食亭買杯熱咖啡，坐在冰地旁邊，邊喝咖啡邊看金髮的男人被搭訕。

　　Bucky輕哼了聲，他實在搞不懂一群人在冰上轉圈有什麼好玩。

　　「你不喜歡溜冰，是吧？」Steve笨拙地滑到他身邊，坐下來問道。

　　「不是喜歡與否的問題，這個……有目的嗎？」他以前有學過如何在冰上行走，但那是因任務所需，跟這種所謂的休閒活動很不同。

　　「這只是為了好玩而已。」

　　沉默半晌，Steve嘆息，搖了搖頭並開始解開自己的溜冰鞋：「我們回家吧。」

　　Bucky沒答話，安靜地整理裝備，思索著自己是否讓Steve不高興了。他背上放著溜冰鞋的背包，主動牽起Steve的手，與他緩步走回家。

　　陰沉的天空突然開始下起白雪，無聲地落在他們身上，漸漸的，溶開的雪花打濕了他們的外套，但兩人毫無加快腳步的意思。

　　「我媽不在以後，都是你負責計劃聖誕節。聖誕清早你會開車來接我，明明早已成年的我們卻迫不及待拆開禮物，向對方炫耀一番，吃過簡單的午餐就出門溜冰。你總是能找幾個漂亮的女孩子來，但我不只溜冰不行，連跟女士相處也糟透了，通常到黃昏那些女孩早已跑掉，而我們拖著累透的身軀回家迎接那能餵飽整個小隊的聖誕大餐。」

　　Steve全程沒看他半分，他說得很慢，聽起來很壓抑，與輕巧的雪花形成強烈的對比，一時間Bucky竟說不出話來。

　　「Steve，抱歉我讓你失望。」Bucky愧疚地回應，他比任何人更清楚Steve為他絞盡腦汁。

　　「我知道自己承諾過不會像個老人家般提起過去，說實話，其實我只是不知該怎樣跟你慶祝才對。」

　　「什麼都不用做。節日這字並不存在於我的字典中，而且我安於現況。」

　　Steve莞爾，不自覺緊握著他的手：「嗯、獎勵你回家能先開我送的聖誕禮物。」

　　Bucky終於留意到男人忘了帶手套，Steve的左手被寒風吹得有點泛紅，但他仍能感受到手心傳來的溫度，似是手裡長著個小心臟，一直卟嗵卟嗵地跳動。

　　他扯一下對方的手，站在原地不走了。

　　「怎樣了？」Steve憂慮地問。

　　「冬天比想像中要冷呢。」

　　Bucky驚異於衝口而出的話，他不明白這話是否在影射自己，但這重要麼？Steve找遍全世界，在污濊、被遺忘的倉庫中找到他，把他救出來，給了他新的生活，恐怕偶爾刺骨的冷風對Steve還說不算是什麼。

　　他的左臂雖如真正的般靈活可靠，但欠缺感受溫度的神經，手套毫無用武之地，於是他把自己的手套脫下來，為對方戴上。

　　他又握住Steve的手，往前邁了一步，卻發現這次是對方不走了。

　　正當他想反問怎樣時，還沒說出口的話語淹沒在充滿情意的吻裡。

　　Steve並沒久留，他略微拉開距離，但Bucky仍能感覺到對方熾熱的氣息、變得急促的呼吸落在他的臉頰上。

　　「Bucky我愛你，天啊、我愛你愛得快要瘋掉了。」

　　「儘管我不再是那個James Buchanan Barnes？」

　　「在我心目中，你從未改變過。」Steve拉起他的雙手，吻了吻他的額：「有過去的記憶與否，你依然討厭欺凌，依然是拯救了我的男人。」

　　Bucky垂頭凝視著他們互相牽住對方的雙手，稍為破損的黑手套疊在一起，而金屬的手蓋在赤裸的手上，不論怎樣他們總能找到彼此。

　　Bucky靠過去，輕輕含住Steve的唇瓣，把身體的溫暖、心裡的甜蜜；對過去的惋惜、對未來的希冀蔓延給對方。

　　夜黑了，細小的粉雪彷彿在縈繞著他們舞動，而Bucky能聽到汽油街燈被點亮時微細的聲響，傾瀉在他們身上的柔光更添節日色彩，以及一份無法忽視的暖意。

　　他們該回家煮飯，但兩人的雙唇依然緊貼著對方，眷戀對方的味道，宛如巧克力般甜蜜卻帶點苦澀，赤裸裸地流溢出幸福和渴求、以及永遠無法擺脫的、那一絲的迷茫和傷痛，直到最終一切緩緩地融化於對方的懷中。

　　這太完美了。

　　現在Bucky得承認Dr. Banner偷偷藏起來的羅曼史小說並不是完全在鬼扯。 

　　《完》


End file.
